Misc. Plugins
These are plugins that don't quite fit into other categories. If they belong somewhere else, they may be moved to their appropriate locations and, on the same note, plugins that seem to form a category of their own will be given a new page for said category. = Custom Skill Learning By Goinza. This plugin allows a unit to learn a skill based on its level and class (Awakening and Fates style). By default, SRPG Studio already lets a unit learn a skill based on its level, but not in its class. To make it work, the learnable skills must have the custom parameter "cls" and the value be the name of the class. Detailed instruction are included inside the file, including a way to use the ID of the class instead of its name. Pseudorandom Bonus EXP Level Ups By LadyRena. This plugin "fixes" the Bonus EXP Level Up system. In Vanilla, only 3 stats may be raised at most, and it often ignores growth chances. This plugin changes that, randomizing the amount of statups every time a Bonus EXP Level is given out and using the built-in growth chances, including +2s for above-100% growths and not increasing 0% growths. To use, simply put this plugin in your Plugins folder. However, if you have Mov as a growth or any extra stats added to your game, you will need to edit Line 123. The *7 will need to be increased. Happy leveling! Custom Unit Window By Goinza. It adds a new window in the unit screen that shows three things: growth stats, support bonus details and states descriptions. If you want to use this custom windows but without showing the growth of the unit and without editing the script, follow the instructions on the readme. (Note: to swtich between windows on the unit use the left and right arrows keys) Deathsell By LadyRena. This plugin sells all non-important items for their sale value upon a unit's death in combat. It requires no special installation - just pop it in your plugins folder and you're good to go! However, it is incompatible with Returnall. Returnall By LadyRena. You know how Important-marked items get returned to convoy upon unit death? This plugin sends ALL of a unit's items back to convoy instead. No special installation is required, but it is incompatible with Deathsell. Colorable Item Names By LadyRena. This nifty plugin allows you to customize the colors of specific item & weapon names! It is also very easy to use - simply add it to your Plugin folder and then create a Custom Parameter on the item {color:"colorhere"} - for example, {color:"blue"} will net you a deep blue, distinct from the item drops, or {color:"red"}, which obtains a hot new crimson coloration! You can even add custom colors to it yourself quite easily - just get a hex code and add "0x" to the start of it, along with a new if statement to check for your desired color name. Enjoy! Class Type and Race Icons on Unit Screen By Goinza and TactHack. This plugin adds 2 icons representing the class type and the race of the unit, next to the level and hp shown in the unit screen. Also, when a weapon is effective against a certain class type or race, instead of showing the name, it will show the icon of said class type or race. Those two modifications are separated on two different scripts, so you can choose to use either one or both scripts, depending on the need of your project. Class Change Rework By Salem. This plugin changes how class changing works, and removes the numerical limits on class changing. If items are used to class change, an unpromoted unit will use Class Group 1 when class changing, and a promoted unit will use Class Group 2 when class changing. NOTE: for this plugin to work as intended, a unit's promotion classes must be put into their Class Group 1, and a unit's class change classes must be put into their Class Group 2. Random Stat Variance on Reinforcements By Goinza. This scripts give random variance on the stats of reinforcements. By default, each unit has it's own variance, and that variance is applied on all it's stats, so all stats get up or down on the same amount. The default amount can go from -3 to 3 (including 0). If you want a specific unit to have a different variance than the defaul 3, or you want to give a specific variance for each stat, you have to use the custom parameters of the units. Explanation on how to use the custom parameters are on the script itself. Improved AI - Average Damage By Goinza. This script improves the way the AI select units to attack, so instead of giving most of the importance to the damage, it makes a better balance considering hit rate, critical rate and amount of attacks by round. It also changes the priority of the AI, so it will give more importance to possible one round kills, attacking without a counterattack, and avoid making suicide attacks (attacking a unit that can one round kill it). For a more detailed explanation, check the file of the plugin itself. Wandguard By LadyRena. Modifies the list of item types protected from theft to include Healing Staves. That's it. Trait System for Units By Goinza. This script add "Traits", which work similar to the Races, but instead of being for classes, the traits can be assigned to individual units. This system includes giving traits to units and making weapons be effective against units with a certain trait. Instructions on how to add traits are on the readme file. Statmatch By LadyRena. This script can transfer the stats of one unit to another using only Custom Parameters. However, both units must be present at turn start in the plugin's current version. To use, add the Custom Parameter {BaseUnit:true} to the unit you wish to copy the stats of, and give the Custom Parameter {CopyUnit:true} to the one receiving the stats. Additionally, ensure the Copy Unit has all stats set to 0. Then, simply load a map with both units active on it and engage in a turn change. Stat Bars Script by Goinza. Bars by Lyolf and Learning Standard. This script adds bars to all the unit stats, so you can have a better idea on how the stats are advancing and how close is the unit to max a stat. Also, the max stats will have a different color that normal stats. Details on how to use this script are in the readme file. Custom Parameter Names per Unit & Class By LadyRena. Includes LvUp_1 script, which increases stats on-screen one at a time, but these two scripts can be installed separately from each other without issue. Custom Parameter Names allows you to set the Custom Parameters listed in-file on either Units, Classes, or both to customize the name of parameters; for instance, a no-armor class may have Def renamed to Tgh, for Toughness, to emphasize that it is their innate toughness that allows them to take hits. Simply install the script and set the custom parameters as instructed in CustParamNames.js, which can be opened with any text editor, like Notepad. Dynamic RealBattle UI By Goinza and Hex. This script allows to change the UI of the RealBattle screen dynamically, depending on the unit, chapter or faction. For example, you can make a custom UI for a specific chapter, make a custom UI for each faction. At the same time, you can have a custom UI for a specific unit that overrides the default UI for the map or faction. The instructions on how to set up this are in the script itself. The link also comes with some assets that can be used to test the script, because some of the default assets don't work when using this plugin. Iron Man Difficulty By Goinza. This script allows the user to create a iron man difficulty, where the player can't reset the chapters, even if the units die. To make this, the player now can't make a save file, instead, they can use the "Suspend" command to temporarily save the game, and return later, but this save gets erased when loaded, so the player can't use it as a checkpoint. Instructions on how to use this script are in the file itself. Forge System By Goinza. It allows the user to forge weapons to increase their stats. By default, the plugin does not require custom parameters, but there are som parameters that can be added, depending on the circumstances. Detailed instructions are in the readme file. Mastery Skill By Goinza. This script allows to create an item that teaches a different skill for each unit, depending on its class. The item must be a custom item with the keyword "Mastery", and the unit or its class must have the custom parameter "mastery", with the value being the ID of the skill you want the unit to learn. More details on how the script works are in the file itself. Transform System By Goinza. It adds a new Transform stat, allowing for units to transform into another class. The value of the stat can be changed for every battle the unit participates and for every turn. When the unit reaches the max of the stat, it transforms at the beggining of the turn. Once the unit is transformed, the process is basically the same, with the difference that the unit will untransform when the stat reaches the value 0. If the unit possess this stat, it can be viewed below the HP bar in the unit screen. Instructions on how to use this script along with the details on the custom parameters are in the readme.Category:Plugins